


It's Not What You think -- Or Maybe It Is

by inkillusions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean really need to be more aware of their surroundings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not What You think -- Or Maybe It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these boys, but I promise to return them gently used.

The tired bedsprings creaked under the weight of their bodies and if Sam's brain wasn't so fogged out, he would have had them do this on the floor. But he couldn't stop now. Not while they were moving together, rubbing and stroking against one another.

"Jesus, Sam... Hurry up."

God, Dean sounded so fucking hot, his voice quiet and raspy, and a shiver ran up Sam's spine. Dean's fingers gripped and tugged at him and he wrapped his legs around the backs of Sam's thighs, pulling him down and down further until Sam was sprawled on top of him. Sam couldn't help but let himself fall, his balance lost with the urgency and the need.

"Dean. Shhh... You don't know who can hear - oh fuck..."

They hadn't even bothered to get undressed, only taking enough time to pull their jeans down over their hips, but it was more than enough. Dean's skin was so, so hot in the crease of his thigh, slick with sweat as Sam's cock slid back and forth, bumping against Dean's fist - that was wrapped around Dean's cock...

"Come on, Sammy." A hot lick to the side of Sam's neck and any semblance of restraint that Sam had evaporated into thin air. "Just give in to it."

His brother's voice was thick like melted honey, and Sam felt like he could drown in it, like he could get swallowed up and disappear. He grabbed Dean's wrist, forcing him to release his hard cock. Sam took them both in hand, the sensitive undersides pressing tightly together and he thought of how wrong it was that they fit together so perfectly in his closed fist.

And it felt so fucking amazing.

"Dean..." Sam's eyes were closed, his lips pressed against Dean's neck. He lapped at Dean's skin, tasting the salt and heat and Sam couldn't do anything but just feel and enjoy and rock his hips - "God. It's so good... Why is it so good?"

And Sam could have kept doing just that and made them both come but Dean had to slide his hand between them underneath Sam's shirt, his fingernails pinching Sam's nipples, making him falter. Sam opened his eyes and caught sight of his brother's face - cheeks flushed, lips swollen and wet and Sam just wanted to be inside of him.

"Fuck, Dean. You just - Damn."

As he released them both and reached for his jacket or Dean's or whatever he could get his hands on, Sam felt Dean's hand wrap around his cock and guide him toward his opening.

"No. Dean, what -?"

And he felt Dean shift beneath him, felt him press the head of his cock -

"Dean wait."

"No."

Sam didn't understand what Dean meant until he felt Dean move forward and the head of his cock breeched him.

"Oh..."

He was prepared for him. Fuck, Dean was ready.

Slow, slow press and Sam pushed his cock inside of Dean who opened for him and allowed him to slide into the unbearably tight heat. Dean groaned, hips canting, rising to meet Sam until he was buried balls-deep, his breath escaping him. Movement and shifting and an even louder creaking of the bedsprings but Sam couldn't be bothered to try and keep them quiet any longer. Dean's body responded so completely to his, Sam thought he was going to lose it then, so soon, too soon... He had to stop for a moment and grip the base of his dick as he looked down at Dean, with his half-glazed eyes, his lips pink and swollen from sucking his cock earlier. Dean's fingers gripped the back of Sam's head and pulled him down into a fierce kiss, his tongue invading Sam's mouth. And Sam loved when Dean was like this - rough and anxious and wanting him so badly. He pulled out of him and before Dean could gripe and complain about the loss, Sam flipped him onto his stomach and Dean caught on quickly, getting up on his hands and knees. Sam gripped his brother's hips, holding him still as he slid home and began slamming into him again.

"That's it, Sammy. God, yeah. Fuck me like that. Yes..."

Dean's voice was muffled as he moaned into the pillow, but Sam heard every word he said. Seeing Dean like this: so open and trusting under him, giving to him and wanting him like nobody else could, Sam knew he could easily get lost in this permanently. And Sam knew that they shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be fucking like rabbits while staying at the Roadhouse with Ellen and Ash and Jo and whoever the fuck else was there, but this wasn't his fault. It was Dean's. He shouldn't have got up from the bar and brushed against Sam like that. He shouldn't have leaned in and whispered in his ear, daring him to come on and fuck Dean like they both wanted him to. Hell, Sam couldn't pass that up when Dean walked past him to go upstairs to his room. And certainly not when Sam went up and realized that Dean was actually in his room, lying on his bed. Waiting for him. And now, as he guided his brother's hips back and forth, watching him impale himself on his stiff cock, Sam couldn't think about anything else because this felt so...

"Dean..." He lowered his head, pressing his forehead to Dean's back, the heat of his skin seeping from underneath his t-shirt. "So fucking tight."

And Dean was somewhere beyond half-gone, moans and curses spilling from his lips with his hand wrapped around his cock as he jacked it hard and fast. Sam wanted him to come first, wanted to feel Dean tightening around his dick as he spilled over his fist.

"Come on... Dean, come on. Come on..."

Sam's hand slipped down Dean's sweat-slick hip, his fingers gripping the inside of Dean's thigh. And that was all it took. He felt Dean's body jerk, heard his breath hitch as he tightened around him and -

"Oh fuck, ohfuck..."

And Sam could only groan as he rode out Dean's orgasm, knowing that his own wasn't far behind. An electric jolt shot up Sam's spine and he bit his lip until it bled, holding in the scream that threatened to escape from his lips. He held on tightly to Dean's hips, his breath coming hard and fast, heart pounding in his chest. After a moment, Sam lifted his head, finally realizing how stuffy it was in the little room. Dean groaned underneath him then shifted his hips, giving his silent 'get off me, you're heavy' sign. Sam pulled out carefully and reached into Dean's bag and grabbed a t-shirt, using it to clean himself up as best he could. He tossed it to Dean who glared at him before using it.

"You had to reach into my bag, didn't you?"

Laughing, Sam got up off the bed and stretched his legs, working his jeans and underwear up over his hips.

"It's your fault this happened, so yeah. Your bag, your shirt."

"Yeah, whatever. Didn't hear you complaining ear-"

A set of hard knocks startled Sam and he jumped at the sound, his hands working furiously to try and fasten his jeans and cover himself up. He glared at Dean who lay on his back on the bed, basking in the afterglow - like they had fucking time for that. Then there was another loud series of knocks.

"Just a mi-"

Before Sam could finish his sentence, Ash poked his head in the door, his eyes catching sight of Dean lying on the bed with all his glory hanging out.

"Um, Ellen wanted me to tell you two to come get dinner before it's gone."

Sam noticed that Ash's eyes moved once again to Dean and he followed his gaze, seeing that Dean was only now making an effort to redress himself. Sam knew there was nothing he could say to talk away the situation, but he figured he had to at least give it a try.

"Ash, um... It's not what you think."

"Hey." Ash threw his hands up in the air and began backing out of the room. "You don't have to say anything. I don't wanna know." He backed out into the hallway and pulled the door shut. Only then did Sam lean back against the wall, exhaling loudly. The door flew open once more and Ash's head was peeking around the door-frame again.

"Just so you know - you might want to use Dean's room next time." Sam could feel the color draining from his face. "There's no one staying in the room next to his."

"So, Ash." It was the first time Dean had spoken since they'd been caught. Or figured out. "Is that your room next -"

"Yep."

And Sam could have sworn he saw Ash throw a wink at Dean.

-end


End file.
